


Diversion

by shealwaysreads (onereader)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (not drarry breakup), Angst, Break Up, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hope, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, reference to infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/shealwaysreads
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge this month! Prompt: ‘The less I know, the better’ 322 words.In which Harry finds himself on a different path than he ever expected. The pain of diversion is expected, but still cuts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Tackytiger, MostlyVoid and P1013 for the beta ❤️
> 
> If you’re worried about the infidelity content please see my authors notes at the end for more details!

Ginny’s clothes flew into a worn hold-all, barely folding as they disappeared into the luggage. Knickers and socks that had been stashed in next to Harry’s (dwindling in recent months), the toothbrush next to his by the sink (dry and unused most nights since she started touring with the Harpies), the mint-scented shampoo (shoved to the back of the cupboard since her third trip abroad). They had never officially lived together, but her surgical removal ached.

“Draco Malfoy? _Really_?”

Her voice was a knife to the gut, but it was an accusation Harry couldn’t deny, so he stayed silent. Her face was pale, with rage rather than hurt, he thought. And he could cope with that. He’d rather she hated him than shed a tear. 

She'd been upset when he hadn’t returned for the repeated seventh year, to join her for one last bash at a normal school romance. Upset when he dropped out of the Aurors the following year, worried he was avoiding growing up. Upset when he decided to take Teddy every weekend, frustrated that she'd be spending her spare time babysitting a two year old. 

Harry hadn’t set out to let her down. He hadn’t intended to stray from the path so neatly laid out before him. He hadn’t planned to hate Auror training, to loathe the expectations and allowances laid on him in equal measure. He hadn’t realised that the bond of responsibility for Teddy would feel more like an anchor, like safety and future, rather than a restraint. 

“I—please let me explain—”

“Stop, Harry. The less I know the better.”

He hadn’t set out to fall in love. He hadn’t intended to look at anyone else’s smile and think— _this is what I want_ —without the merest thought for outside expectations. He hadn’t planned to resent her absences—or to relish the presence of someone new. He hadn’t realised that he was falling, until he found himself in Draco’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The infidelity is implied as a contributing factor to Harry and Ginny’s break up - they have been growing more distanced and now Harry has fallen for Draco. There are no details of the infidelity.


End file.
